A Queen's Guardian
by Nocturnal96
Summary: The Queen of the reef has called in her favor. What would the Queen have our young Guardian do? My summaries always suck so just read the story. On Haitus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone a new story that I will write if I feel bored of writing the other or just get ideas for this one. It will be my hunter in destiny. It will be human hunter X Queen of the reef. Takes place after black garden fight before you destroy Crota's soul gem.**

 **Hunter name: Nocturnal (I know it's a female name but will be explained in story)**

 **Chest helmet and boots: Sanction6 armor**

 **Arms: Young ahamkara's Spine**

 **Cloak: Strength of the Pack**

 **Weapons: No heavy weapon yet, Epitaph 2261, hawkmoon**

 **Super: Bladedancer soon to be Night stalker**

"What do you think the Queen wants?" Ghost asked as he floated near Nocturnal's head.

"I don't know sparks. Maybe she just wants to congratulate us on our victory at the black garden." Nocturnal said as he flew his starship.

"If that was the case then why wait a full month after we did it?" Ghost replied.

"I don't know, maybe she was just bored and thought it would be fun. If not that then maybe she wants to strike an alliance with the tower. It's not too far-fetched and it could benefit the Awoken." Nocturnal

"Who knows, I just hope it's important especially since Crota is coming back." Ghost's worried tone made Nocturnal glance at him.

"Are you scared ghost?" Nocturnal teased.

"Scared, of course I am. Who wouldn't be if they had you as their partner? You practically go out of your way to get killed. Hell if I didn't revive you, we wouldn't have even killed the archon." Ghost shot back.

"You picked me ghost, remember. Besides, if I died you would be bored out of your mind. Or core. Or whatever it is inside that ball of yours. Plus you would miss my lovely sense of humor" Nocturnal chuckled.

"That is one thing we both know you don't have birdie. A good joke once in a while but never any truly marvelous jokes." Ghost deadpanned.

"You wound me, little light." Nocturnal replied in a teasing manor.

"Don't call me that." Ghost grumbled, "We have arrived. Still reminds me of a graveyard."

"Yes it does ghost, yes it does." Nocturnal somberly replied.

'Intruder you have crossed into the realm of the awoken state your business or be fired upon.'

"Still as friendly as ever. I told you we should have used the old ship but know you had to go and scrap it." Ghost lectured his guardian.

"Hey that thing had more bullet holes than a fallen walker after a titan gets through with it. Besides this ship looks a lot cooler and is faster. Not to mention it's a total babe magnet." Nocturnal replied with a smug grin. "Anyway, this is Nocturnal answering your queen's call. I am here to answer her summon."

'Conform to my trajectory, any deviation will be seen as an act of aggression and will be treated as such.'

"Well at least they don't beat around the bush. Now then, let's go see the queen." Ghost said.

The throne room was just like he remembered it. Long and empty. The queen sat on her throne gazing at them while her brother glared and started to fidget when Nocturnal winked at him. His soft chuckle was like an echo in a canyon because of how quiet it was.

"It has returned and this time it looks like it has received an upgrade." The Queen spoke to no one in particular.

"You called and I answered, your grace." Nocturnal bowed as he stood before her throne.

"Show some respect Guardian before we decide to throw you out the nearest air lock." Uldren snapped.

"Quiet down brother. It has shown no offence and we wish to give none. Welcome back to the reef guardian. When you first came before me I thought you were just another mote of light looking for glory, but you have proven yourself resourceful. I would Like you to fallow me so we can talk in a more…..private setting." With that said the queen stood and motioned for Nocturnal to follow. Uldren was right behind him while the fallen guards were on either side of him.

She led them through many halls and past plenty of rooms. Every now and then they would pass by a window that would leave Nocturnal breathless. Even though the entrance to the realm of the Awoken was a graveyard, the space behind it was a beautiful hue of purple and pink. Uldren would sometimes have to shove him in order to get him moving again. During one of these occasions the queen decided to speak.

"Distracted by the view aren't we guardian?" The Queen spoke.

"Huh oh yes of course your grace. It is truly magnificent." Nocturnal stuttered as he bowed his head.

"Such respect, please Guardian call me Mara. For I have called you back for a personal favor. Now tell me your name so I may address you as such." The now identified Mara ordered.

"My name is Nocturnal, but what is this personal favor that needs to be done? Why me out of everyone?" Nocturnal turned a questioning gaze upon the queen.

"Patience Nocturnal all will be explained in time. We have almost arrived at out destination." With that the Queen strode forward dismissing the conversation and leaving a confused guardian to be pushed harder for not moving fast enough.

Eventually they came to an elegant door with four guards outside. Two awoken and two Fallen. When they stood directly in front of it the guards escorting them left and the door opened. What laid beyond was something Nocturnal never saw coming. It was and elegant bedroom with a window that showed the vast expanse of space.

"W-wait why are we entering a bedroom?" Nocturnal questioned while panicking internally.

"Well this is my private quarters and since only myself a few guards and my brother enter here, nobody can listen in or plant devices inside. The most private room on the reef. Now then guardian enter and brother, stay put. Let no one enter until I give the order. Is that understood?" The queen stared at Uldren.

After a few tense moments of silence he sneered and nodded his head in agreement. Seeing this the queen motioned for Nocturnal to enter the room. As he entered he saw Uldren sneer and glare at him, this in turn brought on a smirk until he noticed the queen raise an eyebrow which only made him nervous. After he and the queen entered she swiftly closed the door moved to a chair and sat down with a sigh.

"Court life can be oh so taxing guardian. Be glad you don't have to deal with politicians." The queen sighed again as she put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Your grace, what is it that you require of me? I don't mean to be rude but me and my team were about to attack the hellmouth and banish Crota's soul forever. What was so important that you needed me here immediately?"

"Call me Mara, guardian. No need to be formal here." The queen spoke without looking up.

"Then call me Nocturnal, Mara. But still we pushed back a very important raid because of this and I would like to know why." Nocturnal fussed.

"You will learn that when you get back the attack on Crota has been completed. A single guardian could have done and two were more than enough. Your companions already took care of it. For why you are here, I have a letter you need to give to your commanders. I expect a swift reply. IF they choose to discuss what is in the envelope then you will know why it is personal. Now how about we forget about politics and war and just chat like civilized people." The queen stated not even waiting for his reply.

Nocturnal sat in stunned silence as he processed what she had just said. "How can you possibly know when the attack took place?"

"I do have my share of eyes and ears in the tower Nocturnal. My influence goes all the way out to the nine." Mara said as she gazed out into the void.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that you're spying on us." Nocturnal said crossing his arms and gazing at the queen.

"Spying is such a fancy word. I prefer listening as I hardly have to try and gain information about your movements. You forget that Awoken are guardians too. Some of them have citizenship in the reef because of the information they gather from your tower." Mara chuckled at his blanched look.

"Anyway missions aside, why would you want to talk to me?" Nocturnal wondered after he composed himself again.

"Your interesting, I thought you were just a glory hound when you first came asking for information. When I heard you actually defeated a god it intrigued me. SO I called you back. Many guardians have asked for information and I rarely give it but even fewer guardians complete the tasks they said they would after receiving said info."

"Plus her majesty thinks you're cute and by god she is right. You are absolutely handsome my friend." A new voice sounded throughout the room.

"Petra, exactly how did you get in here!?" Mara growled as her blushing face turned to the now Identified Petra.

"I'm your personal guard silly as well as best friend. You didn't think I wouldn't have a secret passage made to this room did you? Now why don't we take your new friend and show him a good time." Petra winked suggestively all the while Nocturnal was looking between the two with an extremely red face.

"I think our talk is over guardian if you would, my brother will show you to your ship. I have some business to attend to in the form of one very unlucky guard." Mara stomped over to Petra glaring the entire time. Nocturnal just upped and left in a hurry.

Outside he saw Uldren look up from his position on a wall. "What did you do Guardian?" His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Nothing to warrant your ugly face to look at me. Now if you don't mind showing me to my ship so I can leave that would be great." Nocturnal glared at Uldren.

"Whatever Guardian, follow me." With that Uldren lead Nocturnal to his ship. After he got in his ship he flew off as quickly as he could towards the tower.

*Back with Mara*

"Why in the hell would you even think of saying something like that in front of him Petra!?" Mara Sov shouted at Petra who was lazily sitting in a chair while her queen paced throughout the room.

"Say what? That you think he is cute? Common Mara you need to loosen up. He was practically sweating while you two talked like 'civilized' people. If I didn't interfere you two would have never moved past the awkward talking stage." Petra commented looking at Mara.

"I didn't want him to find out like that at all Petra. I wanted him to fall for me and tell me he liked me and then express my interest. But you just had to interfere." Mara ragged as she still paced around her room.

"Mara, I care about your happiness and the way you were going about getting him interested in you would have failed. I am speeding along the process in hopes of you finding happiness. You haven't let anyone get close to you since your mother was killed Mara. I just want you to be happy." Petra told Mara.

"I know Petra, I know. But you can't just rush these things. I may find him cute but he could still be an asshole." Mara sighed.

"I think we both know you used your informants to find out more about him. He most certainly isn't an asshole." Petra teased as Mara blushed.

"I just hope the Vanguard accept my proposal." Mara gazed worryingly out across the stars.

"They wil, don't you worry. How could they rufuse an alliance with the Queen of the Reef?" Petra asked.

"It's not the alliance I'm worried about. It's the clauses for it that trouble me." Mara sighed again.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. I have to say I like how this is turning out. Anyway don't expect regular updates as this is a side project since my other story is my main concern. Hope you Like it. It will cover the rest of the dark below, house of wolves and taken King since why not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for a Queen's Guardian. Hope you enjoy. Now the conference room is where the vanguard are.**

"Welcome back hunter. How was your meeting, did the queen give you any sweets?" Cayde sked as Nocturnal walked into the conference room.

"Ha ha very funny Cayde, the meeting went ok I guess and she gave me this." Nocturnal raised his hands to show an envelope.

"What is that Guardian?" Zavala asked a he looked at Nocturnal.

"I don't exactly know. The queen was very strange during the meeting but she basically said whatever she wanted me to do was in here. So here you go, your eyes only." Nocturnal dropped the envelope in the center of the table.

Ikora was the first to pick it up and open it. As she was reading her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a frown. "Hmm this will take some time to consider. Well guardian good job delivering this to us, now I believe Cayde has a task for you to complete."

"Yes I do guardian. I need you to go to Venus and take out the Kell of the house of winter. We have located his Ketch and want you to take him out." Cayde explained while showing Nocturnal where the ketch was on a map.

"What about Crota? I heard you sent the rest of my team to destroy him but I'm sure a few of his subordinates are still alive." Nocturnal yelled. He was pretty ticked about not being able to kill Crota but he at least wanted to help kill his remaining generals.

"Already taken care of Guardian. Your team as well as another is already on their way to kill Omnigul." Cayde replied.

"Why couldn't you wait for me!? I haven't been able to work with my team in forever!" Nocturnal cried.

"Um you worked with them a few days before the queen called us." Ghost reminded Nocturnal.

"Not the point Ghost, now shut up! *sigh* Fine I will kill Winter's Kell. You're paying me triple for this Cayde." Nocturnal groaned.

"And why would I do that?" Cayde asked.

"Because you took my team away from me, and because I told you too." Nocturnal stated matter of factly.

"Umm no. Now get out of this tower before I have Zavala throw you out." Cayde cheerfully replied.

Nocturnal just turns and leaves grumbling the whole way.

"Common buddy cheer up. Maybe we will get lucky and get to be the new kell for the house of Winter." Ghost tried to cheer him up.

"That would be awesome ghost. Do you know how to become a Kell? I mean the Queen is kell of the wolves so why can't I be kell of Winter?" Nocturnal wondered.

"I was joking guardian. Plus I have no idea how you would become kell. All the Houses have slightly different traditions." Ghost groaned.

"Well it would be nice. Anyway what do you think our chances are that you won't have to revive me?" Nocturnal asked.

"Well knowing our encounters plus how your attitude is now, I would say at most twice." Ghost replied.

"Well I say zero ghost. Wanna make that a bet?" Nocturnal chuckled.

"Not in your lifetime. You can be very serious during an op if you have the motivation." Ghost replied.

"Ha never thought I would see you back down from a challenge." Nocturnal laughed.

"Well I have lost the past couple times so I don't know why you are surprised. Now let's go we have a Kell to kill." Ghost sped towards the Hanger.

*Scene change*

"So that's the Ketch. I didn't think it would be that big." Nocturnal said in wonder. He was on a cliff overlooking the Ketch.

"Well now you know. I just hope the others aren't near here or we could be in trouble." Ghost said.

"What do you mean others?" Nocturnal asked while taking out his sniper rifle he nicknamed shadow claw.

"Most fallen houses have more than one Ketch. The only house who doesn't have multiple is the house of exile on the moon. They only have one." Ghost replied.

"Hmm ok then well time to get to work." Nocturnal said while looking through the sights.

About an hour later Nocturnal stopped in front of a door when his ghost said.

"Through there is the Kell. He is probably waiting for you so be careful."

"Common ghost, I'm the best blade dancer there is. No way they can hit me. I'm like dust in the solar wind." Nocturnal said.

"What does that even mean?" Ghost asked.

"That would be something from my time buddy. After this I will inform you of the wonderful world that it came from." Nocturnal said before prepping his knives and hand cannon.

"Okay then well go and kill the Kell." Ghost said.

Nocturnal openes the door and sees the Kell on his throne gazing down at him.

'fallen language'

"We are surrounded!" Ghost yells.

"I know that asshole now stop talking its distracting." Nocturnal grunts as he starts shooting the guards.

Meanwhile the Kell watched on. He was impressed with this guardian's skill. Most would have quit by now or have died. 'hmmm he may be the one.' He started typing into a pad on his chair before sighing. 'Time to finish this.'

"The Kell is grabbing his Launcher!" Ghost yelled.

"Time to finish this!" Nocturnal yelled as the Kell roared his challenge.

They charged each other with Nocturnal drawing his knife and activating blade dancer while the Kell shot at him.

"Ahhh!"

"rawwww!"

*scene change*

"So what do you suggest we do about this?" Ikora asked.

"I say we allow it. It could be fun. Plus he needs a break from fighting so much." Cayde said.

"But he is still a guardian. He must stay in our control so we can call him back if the city needs defending." Zavala said.

"We won't be giving him to the Queen Zavala, just loaning him out. Wow we sound like assholes. But common it could be fun for him. We all know he isn't comfortable with that setting." Cayde said.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I like it. We will tell him when he gets back." Zavala conceded.

"Hm look here, a message from Venus." Cayde said.

"Is it your hunter?" Ikora asked.

"Hmmmm no it seems that it's from the Fallen Kell." Cayde said.

 **And cliff hanger. Yeah I don't know if it is good but yeah. So I wont focus too much on the fighting since I am god awful at writing that. That is one of the reasons why it took so long. Anyway hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Guardian I am impressed." Ghost said as he gazed around the throne room.

"Yeah he was much tougher than I thought he would be." Nocturnal grunted while catching his breath on the kell's throne.

"You missed a dreg by the way." Ghost said as he spotted a dreg peek around the corner.

"Leave him be. Not like he can kill me." Nocturnal patted the air.

'He's moving closer!" Ghost said clearely alarmed.

Nocturnal looked up and watched as the dreg moved closer to him. When the dreg was a few feet away it dropped on one knew and bowed its head.

"Um ghost what is happening?" Nocturnal asked as he turned towards ghost.

"I believe he is bowing." Ghost said also confused.

*fallen speech*

"Um ghost can you translate that?" Nocturnal asked.

"I'm not sure if I can. Our knowledge on the fallen is limited." Ghost informed.

"Human, you have been chosen as successor to Draksis. Winter Kell. Do you accept position?" The dreg asked.

"Um what?" Nocturnal asked.

"Draksis proclaimed you his successor should you win before you two fought. The Barons saw fight through camera feed and voted you would be strong Kell. House winter strong. You make it stronger." The dreg said.

"What is your name?" Nocturnal asked.

"Rendal, Guardian." The now identified Rendal said.

"Well Rendal answer me this. How is it that a kell can choose his successor? I thought it was whoever was the strongest becomes kell and even then I thought only Fallen could be Kell." Nocturnal asked.

"Our tradition dictates that if a Respected Kell chooses a successor then the house must follow the chosen one for three days before the official ceremony Commences. If the Successor is shown to be incompetent than they are killed. If they are wise and prove they can lead the house with dignity then they become Kell." Rendal said.

"So I'm the new Kell for three days before I get judged? But didn't you just say the Barons voted me in?" Nocturnal was really confused now.

"Yes since you are human some questioned their Kells choice. So the Barons agreed to vote and see if they should follow the tradition." Rendal answered.

"You guys work fast." Was Nocturnal's only reply.

"We don't waste time when it comes to choosing a new Kell." Rendal said.

"So um what do I do in order to keep the spot as Kell?" Nocturnal asked.

"Any action that makes the house stronger. Note we won't follow you into war so absorbing another house isn't an option but there are other ways to make a house stronger." Rendal answered.

"Hmmm ok fine I accept the position. Now then Ghost, hook up to their systems and see what you can find. If anything stands out let me know. Rendal, call all barons here. I would like to talk with them." Nocturnal ordered.

"Right away sir." Rendal moved to a console and started typing.

"The Vanguard are going to love this." Nocturnal muttered before sending them a message.

*With the vanguard*

"He should be headed back by now. Why hasn't he sent a message confirming his success?" Zavala asked as he paced around the room.

"Calm down Zavala, my hunter knows what he is doing. Oh here is a message now. Let's see… oh boy." Cayde said as he read the message.

"What happened Cayde?" Ikora asked as Zavala stopped to stare at him.

"It appears our guardian has become, um, how do I put this. He is the House of Winter's Kell." Cayde bluntly stated.

"What!"

"How is that possible?"

"Well appears tradition in house winter is that the kell decides who his successor will be and he chose Nocturnal. He now has three days to prove he can handle the position." Cayde explained.

"Hmm only three days?" Zavala inquired.

"Yes only 3." Cayde confirmed.

"This is certainly interesting. Especially with the Queen's request." Ikora stated

"I say we give Nocturnal our answer and tell him what the queen wants. Have him decide what to do." Cayde reasoned.

"Yes that would do." Zavala agreed.

"Ok message sent. Man I would love to see his face when he reads that." Cayde chuckled.

*Back with Nocturnal*

"Umm Nocturnal the Vaguard have replied." Ghost appeared before Nocturnal.

"What did they say?" Nocturnal looked over.

"Um well they basically wished you luck in being Kell and answered the Queen's message. They also informed us on what she wanted." Ghost replied.

"Ok that's good. What did the Queen want?" Nocturnal asked.

"Well it appears she wanted you to um be her personal bodyguard and liason between the awoken and the vanguard. A sign of trust between the guardians and Awoken. The Vanguard approved the idea and asked you to inform her of their decision as soon as possible." Ghost answered.

"The queen of the reef?" Rendal asked.

"Yes that's her why?" Nocturnal turned and asked the dreg.

"She holds one of our Archon priests in her prisons. If you could get him back the Barons would be forever grateful and you will be kell." Rendal explained.

"Hmm that would simplify things for me. Ok ghost go prep my ship we are going to the reef." Nocturnal said.

"Sir I would recommend taking the Ketch. You are our Kell and you must represent the house of Winter as well as yourself now." Rendal bowed his head in submission for fear of angering his new kell.

"Ok we can take the Ketch. Ghost see if we can fit our ship inside the ketch." Nocturnal requested.

"Um our ship does fit but are you sure it is wise to bring the Ketch of a foreign fallen house to the reef?" Ghost asked in a worried tone.

"What is the worst that can happen ghost? We just need to send a message about who we are and they will let us in." Nocturnal waved ghost off.

"What if they fire first ask questions later? As in send out there fleet before we get close enough to send a message. If they even open a comm link with us." Ghost reasoned.

"Look we are taking the ketch so deal with it. Send a message to the reef explaining who we are and hope they open it." Nocturnal sighs.

"Well let's hope all goes well." Ghost sighed in resignation.

"The message has been sent sir." Rendal said.

"Great now recall all forces and let's get a move on." Nocturnal said as he relaxed into his throne.

 **Sorry this took so long. I'm honestly just not as enthusiastic about updating this story as my other one. Not many people like it so yeah. But for those lovely people who do like this story please leave a review because those inspire me to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is going on!?" Mara yelled at her Guards as she entered the throne room. Alarms could be heard ringing in the background.

"A fallen Ketch has been spotted moving towards the reef ma'am. It appears to be house Winter." A guard answered.

"Why would the House of Winter come here? With only ONE ship!" Mara yelled.

"Ma'am we have received a transmission from the ketch. Would you like me to patch it through?" The guard asked.

"Yes put it through." Mara said.

"Well hello there my beautiful Queen of the Reef. How are you on this fine day." Nocturnal asked as his face popped up on the screen.

"What are you doing in a Fallen Ketch guardian?" Mara growled.

"I am returning with an answer to your request my Lady." Nocturnal bowed.

"Why in a Ketch?" Mara stressed.

"Long story short, I became the Kell of house Winter and wanted to show off. Plus I need something from you." Nocturnal turned serious in a blink of an eye.

"Come to the reef then but leave your Ketch 5 miles from the reef. I don't need a Panic to set into my people." Mara advised before Nocturnal nodded and the comm was disconnected.

"Looks like Mr. Handsome got a promotion eh Mara?" Petra walked up behind her.

"It appears so. Prepare some food as I would like some dinner after our meeting." Mara ordered.

"Shall I have them prepare enough for two or just you my Queen." Petra smirked at her Queen.

"I believe I shall have a guest tonight Petra. Make it two servings." Mara instructed before turning to an orderly and requesting the nicest dress she had to be brought to her.

*some time later*

Mara sat in her throne waiting for Nocturnal to arrive. It had been about a half an hour since they had talked over the comm and she was getting antsy waiting. Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened revealing Nocturnal flanked by two vandals and a dreg, all armed to the teeth. Her own Fallen guards tensed and started growling as the newcomers approached.

"Good evening, your grace." Nocturnal bowed as he stood before her.

"I said you could come to the reef. I said nothing about Fallen." Mara's eyes narrowed as she gazed upon the fallen.

"These are my guards, just like you I have my own now. But enough about them for now. I need something of you and you need something from me." Nocturnal smirked at her startled look.

"You read the proposal?" Mara asked.

"The vanguard ordered me to after they examined it. But in order for me to accept I have some demands that must be met." Nocturnal stated.

"And why should I bother listening to your demands guardian." Mara hissed.

"Um well because I am going to ask nicely." Nocturnal shrugged. His fallen guards looked at him like he was insane while ghost came out looked at him and sighed. "What?" Nocturnal asked them.

"That was seriously the best you could come up with?" His ghost asked.

"Really sir, I must say I think we all expected more." Rendal shook his head.

"It's not like I'm going to threaten the Queen of the Reef in her own home. That would be a horribly choice." Nocturnal defended himself.

"Still that was just sad." Rendal deadpanned.

Mara just sat in stunned silence as did her guards and brother. They were expecting harsh threats and demands that would cripple the reef. But none expected that pathetic excuse for why they should listen to him. "Do you think my sister a simpleton Guardian." It seemed her brother had found his voice.

"Not at all prince, I was just saying I was going to ask nicely for my demands to be met before giving you proper reasons." Nocturnal turned back towards them.

"No you didn't sir. You just said you would ask nicely." Rendal said.

"Anyway, I need them to be met because without them, I get kicked out of house winter and I do like being Kell. So here are my demands. I need you to release the archon priest you are keeping here, and I would like to purchase some of your fighters and have some of your pilots train my fallen in aerial combat." Nocturnal stated. His fallen guards looked at him surprised by that last demand. That hadn't been discussed at all between anyone and none could see his reasons behind it.

"If I do this then you will accept my proposal?" Mara asked.

"You can't seriously be considering this can you!?" Uldren asked in shock.

"Yes I will." Nocturnal nodded his head.

"Then the priest is yours. We can collect him in a few minutes but first. Why would you like to purchase fighters and have your fallen trained to use them?" Mara asked intrigued.

"I wish to strengthen Winter's arsenal. I have had ghost give me information on their military and I believe it could be upgraded. I will make Winter the strongest fallen house out there. Plus I have plans that require them to have fighters so yeah." Nocturnal smiled as he told her why he needed her fighters.

"You may have your fighters. But I will not train them to fight with them. We will teach them how to pilot them and that is all." Mara said.

"Sounds good to me. Ghost go purchase as many of the fighters as we can get. Now then about this proposal of yours." Nocturnal ordered ghost and seemed to relax a bit.

"I would like you to be my personal guardian. A highly skilled guard is what the proposal said but your objective would be slightly different. You would be a symbol of the guardians here on the reef. A figurehead of cooperation between here and the tower. Do you accept guardian?" Mara asked.

"I accept your grace." Nocturnal bowed his head.

"Good now follow me, there is still much we need to discuss and I am quite famished." The queen rose form her throne and started walking towards the exit.

"Your grace, I would like to get the archon priest before anything else." Nocturnal stated while his guards gave him an appreciative look.

"As you wish. Follow me guardian." Mara continued down the walkway. As her fallen passed Nocturnal's they growled and shoved them aside.

"Easy boys, they are just jealous that I am your kell." Nocturnal said as he saw his guards about to retaliate. They growled but backed down.

"Nocturnal, all we need is the blessing from the priest and you will be Kell. But why the fighters?" Rendal Asked.

"Let's just say House of winter is going to get a huge makeover as well as a change in our tactics." Nocturnal answered cryptically.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Rendal asked.

"You shall see my friend. When I'm done with you, this house will be the strongest in existence." Nocturnal chuckled darkly.

"If you say so." Rendal said.

 **I know many have requested longer chapters. I'm sorry this isn't very long but I feel I covered a lot in this. Don't worry the Romance will blossom soon. If nocturnal seems out of character well, I still haven't shown him in his entirety yet. This is also probably the only fic that I actually have a plan for so yeah. Anyway I am going to be making a schedule soon to update stories. So expect more updates in the future. Anyway leave reviews with your thoughts on the matter. I love reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is where you store your prisoners?" Nocturnal asked.

"Yes, is that a problem guardian?" Mara asked while looking directly into his eyes, a teasing smile on her lips as he blushed from the eye contact.

"Not at all my Queen." Nocturnal looked away quickly. His fallen Guards exchanging looks and chuckling to themselves.

"Do you always allow them to make fun of you behind your back?" Mara asked as they made their way deeper into the prison.

"What are you talking about? They are having fun. I trust them with my life Mara, Why would I bother worrying about what they say behind my back? If they want me gone they will just force me out. No reason to take away their freedoms." Nocturnal said.

"Hmm well we all have our own way of commanding our followers." Mara shrugged.

"How much longer before we get to our priest?" Nocturnal asked.

"Not much longer. Here we are, you two open the doors." Mara commanded two guards as they came before a cell door. When the door open the shackled priest looked up and growled at the Queen.

"Easy there my friend. We are getting you out." Nocturnal smiled at the priest. The priest just started yelling in his own native tongue in which Rendal came forward and conversed with the priest.

"What is he saying Rendal?" Nocturnal asked.

"Well at first he was cursing you and the queen but after I explained what happened with you and our previous Kell, he would like to know all your plans for the house of winter before granting you the title of Kell." Rendal answered.

"Ok first take off his shackles and then leave the room. I have some things I need to discuss with our friend." Nocturnal smiled at the priest. Everyone left soon after that anouncment.

"So my new friend any questions before I begin my rant?" Nocturnal asked.

"Nothing until after I hear what you have to say." The priest stated, glaring at him.

"Well I plan on giving the house fighter squadrons and improved ships with stealth capabilities. As well as a new makeover and a new name to fit our new version of warfare." Nocturnale explained.

"Why would you do this?" The priest asked.

"Because every race deserves a second chance. If I can make the house of winter strong enough we can unite your people under one banner again. That I my ultimate goal." Nocturnal finished.

"Hmmm a noble goal indeed, but what of the queen? Does she know of these plans?" The priest wondered.

"Nope only you and me know the whole plan. I would prefer to keep it that way for a little while." Nocturnal said nervously.

"Which house would you have join us first?" The priest demanded.

"I was thinking the house of exiles. They are the smallest and I believe would welcome a change for the better." Nocturnal immediately answered.

"Makes sense but many might oppose your decision." The priest explained.

"Well that just makes it more fun. So what do you say Priest, are you on board?" Nocturnal asked.

"You my Kell, may call me Shalaren, Priestess of the house of Winter." The now Identified priestess bowed on one knee.

"Thank you for your support Shalaren." Nocturnal smiled at the rising Priestess.

"Before we leave though, why change our name?" Shalaren wondered.

"The house of Winter is finished. It is time for the house of Shadows to rise." Nocturnal turned and exited the cell followed by the priestess.

"I hope your discussion went well Nocturnal." Mara said as he approached.

"It went very well thank you. So is there anywhere my soldiers can rest up while I am stationed here?" Nocturnal asked as the priestess conversed with Rendal.

"I'm sorry but we only have enough room for house Wolves right now. Your fallen will have to stay on their ketch." Mara said as she turned to leave.

"Rendal take our lovely Priestess to the ship. Ghost go with them and start the alpha protocol." Nocturnal instructed.

"Yes Sir, Follow me my Lady." Rendal saluted before leaving with one of the vandals.

"You got it boss." Ghost said before floating after Rendal.

After they left it was quiet. Mara led Nocturnal down many passageways until they came up a large room with a table in the center of it. "This is the dining hall. My counsel and the representatives of the civilians eat here with me when there is any large discussions, or debates. You will be seated on my right while my brother sits on my left. I suggest you get your ghost to look up the proper protocol for those dinners." Mara instructed.

"Of course my Queen." Nocturnal nodded his head.

"Now I am sure you are hungry from your long journey. So how about some dinner?" Mara asked.

"I would like that very much your majesty." Nocturnal smiled at her.

The Queen led Nocturnal to her personal eating chamber and had him sit down directly opposite of her. The food was quickly delivered and small talk began.

"So what is it like being a guardian?" Mara asked.

"Well it is scary in the beginning but it gets really exciting as you gain experience. How did you become queen? If you don't mind me asking Mara." Nocturnal asked.

"I don't mind Nocturnal. Well it wasn't easy, I was born to a very poor family and had to fight to reach where I am now. I am not proud of everything I did but it was necessary. My parents died shortly after I gained the throne. The house of Wolves killed them." Mara looks down at this.

"Why did you spare them then?" Nocturnal asked.

"I thought slavery would be a worse punishment than death." Mara stated softly.

"Slavery? But they move around freely." Nocturnal said confused.

"It wasn't always like that. They used to be treated like animals. Penned in barely livable conditions. Hell if it wasn't for my brother persuading me into improving there conditions, they would have all died of disease." Mara says in regret.

"Do you regret treating them like that?" Nocturnal asks.

"I didn't at first but as time went on I came to regret doing that. Especially now that they all hate me. They never forgave and never forgot. They just tolerate me and even that is fading." Mara sighed.

"Don't worry Mara, I am here for you." Nocturnal gave her a reassuring smile as he grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. Mara smiled at him too before going beat red when she noticed he was holding her hand. Nocturnal noticed this and quickly took his hand away apologizing.

"It's alright, so um are you enjoying the food?" Mara nervously asked.

"Yes, it is very good thank you." Nocturnal said.

After a few moments of awkward silence they resumed conversation. They went into details about their personal lives and what they did on their free time. They continued talking hours after the dinner ended and only stopped when and explosion sounded off in the distance and alarms sounded.

"What is that?" Nocturnal asked pulling out Hawkmoon and turning towards the door.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it isn't good." Mara said pulling out her own hand cannon.

 **And another chapter out. I hope you all like it. If the Queen seems too mushy for you just hang tight as she will be more forceful and badass in the next couple chapters. Anyway review everyone as they are what keeps me writing. Love you all and keep loving the story so I can continue giving you the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rendal what the hell is going on?" Nocturnal yelled into his comm unit.

"It would appear house of wolves has rebelled against the awoken. What are your orders sir?" Rendal replied.

"Stay away from the Wolves and Awoken for now. I don't want either firing upon you. Did the fighters I had ordered arrive?" Nocturnal asked.

"Yes they have arrived. Your ghost had to store some of them though since our other ships aren't here." Rendal replied.

"Fine stand by for further orders and only contact me if someone fires upon you got it?" Nocturnal asked.

"Affirmative sir." Rendal replied before the connection ended.

"What's the plan your heiness?" Nocturnal asked.

"Make it to the throne room and hold out there until the rebellion is crushed." Mara said, anger evident in her tone.

"Got it, so which way is it when we exit the chamber again?" Nocturnal asked.

"We go left and then straight down until the last door." Mara said moving to cover him as he approached the door. As soon as he opened it they were met with a hail of gunfire coming from down the hall. Nocturnal noticed two awoken guards in nearby door frames shooting at the advancing wolves. Thinking quickly he pulled out hawkmoon and began picking off the fallen. After the hail of bullets died down he tossed a grenade down the hall and activated his cloaking system. After the grenade went off killing two wolves he reloaded his hand cannon and moved down the hall. He notice that three wolves remained at two were vandals while the last was a dreg. Since the dreg was closest he moved up behind it before using one of his knives to slit its throat. As soon as he did that his cloak dropped and he turned around while dropping to one knee and shot the other two vandals, blowing both of their brains across the hallway. After that the queen as well as the awoken guards came up behind him.

"Well done guardian. I am very impressed with your skill." Mara praised.

"Thank you for the assist guardian, we wouldn't have lasted much longer without your intervention." One of the guards said while the other nodded in agreement.

"Just doing my job ma'am." Nocturnal depolarized his helmet and smiled at them before saying, "We need to move fast. We are going to the throne room. Care to join us?" He asked the guards.

"We will assist you in any way we can." The guard responded.

"Good now let's move. I will take point Mara, you take the center and you two take the rear and make sure she doesn't get shot in the back. Our primary objective is to get the queen safely to the throne room before the Wolves cause any more damage. Any questions?" Nocturnal explained his plan earning a nod of approval from Mara and two no's from the guards. With that taken care of they quickly made their way down the hallway and eventually arrived outside the throne room.

"Ok I will go in first then one of your guards will follow me in. Stay with the other guard until we call you in got it?" nocturnal instructed Mara.

"I can fight guardian. I am not some weak human female you need to protect." Mara glared at him before pushing him aside, opening the door and drawing her pistol. When she entered there was no one in sight and after a few minutes of everyone looking around the determined that the throne room was empty, save for a few dead fallen and awoken.

"You get Petra on the comm. I want to know the situation ASAP." Mara snapped at one of the guards while the other went to secure the other entrance. Nocturnal stood by Mara's side constantly looking around scanning for threats.

"My Queen this is Petra, The wolves have left the Reef." Petra's voice sounded frantic over the comm.

 **And so sorry for the extremely long wait. It is just so hard writing the Queen. I am trying to keep her in character as well as her affection to Nocturnal but it is hard. Also I chose to not spread the politics out and decided that next chapter will contain all the politics for a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Have your scouts picked up anything on Skolas's location?" Mara asked Nocturnal as he walked into the throne room.

"No, he just disappeared. We have found a few wolf patrols but they always elude capture." He said striding up to stand next t the throne.

"Goddammit! The wolves must be found immediately. Tell your scouts to step up patrols. The wolves must be put down for their treachery." Mara growled at him.

"My queen, you must be patient. We will find them but only if we let them come out of hiding. Let your Guardian work his magic." Petra tried calming Mara down.

"Petra I have the Awoken council hounding me about the Wolves, People are calling for me to step down and I have no idea what my idiot brother is doing since I can't find him and his dam crows won't obey my orders." Mara glared at Petra who shied away. Nocturnal moved behind Mara and gently started to rub her shoulders. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Relax Mara. You're stressed out as it is just take a deep breath and relax." Nocturnal whispered. Mara decided to amuse him and leaned back with a sigh. Soon enough she was completely relaxed and drifting off to sleep. Before should sleep though he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Mara moaned as she angled a glare towards him. He just sent a smirked back at her.

"My Queen the council is here with your brother." Petra declared before standing to her right while Nocturnal was to her left. A councilman stepped forward and said.

"Mara Sov, the awoken have spoken. You are hereby removed from power, Uldren Sov is now King of the reef. You have 2 hours to pack your things and leave." Mara too shocked to say anything just sat there with a bewildered look on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Petra growled angrily.

"Her failure to eradicate the fallen traitors when we had them in our control cost us many lives. Her inability to capture them has put unneeded strain on the families torn apart by the Wolves. The people have elected Uldren to step up and take her place." The councilman stated while Uldren had a smug look on his face.

"You can't do this!" Petra yelled in anger.

"Yes we can. Now you and my dear sister are banished from the reef, never to return. Don't think I forgot about you guardian, the reef is officially closed to all guardians and any who trespass will be fired upon. You are relieved of duty and must leave the reef with them. Oh and you have one hour to pack." Uldren turned and strode out of the chamber swiftly, followed by the council members.

"What shall we do Mara?" Petra asked still stunned.

"We leave and find a new place to live." Mara muttered before standing up and heading to her quarters. Petra and Nocturnal followed.

"You can always come with me. I have plenty of room on my Ketch." Nocturnal offered. "You will be safe there."

"You would allow this?" Mara asked stunned.

"Well yeah, I consider you a friend. So would you like to come with me?" Nocturnal gave her a reassuring smile.

Mara gave him a big hug as tears fell down her face. "Thank you so much Nocturnal."

"Oh that's not my real name by the way. My name is Robert but please call me Rob. Nocturnal is a title given to me by certain individuals. I can tell you more when we reach my Ketch." Rob hugged her back.

"Well robert, once I pack my things we can discuss this title." Mara smiled at him before continuing to her room.

"So robert. Never would have guessed that was your name." Petra smirked at him.

"You two are some of the few who know my name. Many just know me as Nocturnal." Rob responded following after Mara.

*With the vanguard*

"You can't do this!" Cayde yelled.

"I can and I must. He is a danger to this city and must be dealt with." The speaker spoke with conviction.

"Cayde, it is for the good of the city." Zavala stated calmly.

"He refused to share the tech of the fallen so he obviously doesn't have the cities best interest at heart Ikora stated.

"Fine but I'm telling him about this." Cayde grumbled.

"AS you wish." The speaker left the council room.

"You know he won't be coming back and if the rumors about him are true we will lose quite a few guardians." Cayde said.

"It's a chance we have to take." Zavala sighed.

 **Sorry about the extremely short chapter but I don't want to give anything else away. Next chapter will be much longer I promise. Anyway hope you like the update. The prince always came off as power hungry to me and honestly it would have made house of wolves dlc much better if you not only hunted skolas but had to reinstate the queen as well queen. Anyway hope you like it if not. Oh well. Have a wonderful day.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I still can't believe your ravens were able to get the house of exiles to our side." Petra explained looking out over the vast expanse of space.

"I told you they were good. Anyway any news on Skolas?" Robert asked.

"None, we still can't find him and I doubt Uldron has either." Petra said in aggravation.

"Don't worry, he is probably just layin low until we get bored of the chase. How is Mara doing?" Rob asked.

"She is better. Why don't you do see her, we won't arrive for another couple hours. I know she misses you." Petra smiled at him as he nodded his head and stood.

"Petra has the helm everyone. I will be back soon." Rob instructed as he left to go visit Mara.

*Mara's room*

"Knock knock. May I come in?" Rob asked from outside her door.

"Yes you may enter." Mara replied before the door opened revealing her guardian. "I heard from Petra about your own banishment. I'm sorry I can't do anything for you." Mara looked away ashamed.

"Don't be sorry. I never like those guys anyway. Besides being here is enough for me." Rob moved to sit next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "But enough about me. How are you holding up?"

"Better than I was before. I just want to strangle that backstabbing traitor." Mara snarled as she thought of her traitorous brother.

"We will get him. I promise you that. But first let's worry about Skolas. He is still a threat and the Crow isn't going anywhere. Besides I want to unite the Elinski before the vanguard wipe them out. They too use light when they fight and would be tremendous allies in our campaign. I also still need to get this house fitted with our new gear and emblem." Rob explained rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

"Thank you for letting me and Petra stay." Mara sighed leaning into him.

"Hey I'm your guardian remember? It's my job to protect you." Rob smiled.

"You know I'm not the queen anymore. You don't have to do anything for me now." Mara responds.

"True but I want to. I respect you Mara. From what I have heard you were a good leader. You had your faults don't get me wrong but who doesn't. SO how about we get you out of this room and into the shooting range. You need to get in shape if you are to join my nightingales." Rob smirked as he lifted her off her bed.

"Your nightingales?" Mara asked.

"Well Nocturnal is a title Mara. When I was revived I didn't remember much. But after a few months I remembered a few things and the nightingales along with their god, nocturnal were the most prominent. Our slogan is 'work in the shadows to bring forth the light'. After that I took on apprentices. New guardians who needed help. I took them in and showed them the works. I don't force them to join as that would be wrong and would hinder everyone else. They have a choice, stay under my tutelage and become nightingales or leave and become just another guardian. Mostly hunters stay but we have a few warlocks and one titan. Titans seem to be on the tightest leash. Sadly with the vanguards betrayal we now only have two hunters, and one warlock as well as the titan. SO Mara, do you want to become on of my nightingales?" Rob asked.

"I would be honored to be part of your organization." Mara gave him a short bow.

"Good now let's go." Rob led her out of her room.

*Few weeks later*

"So what do you have for me?" Rob aske as he walked onto the bridge.

"Our first squadron of pilots are ready for their first live fire test. Your nightingale's jump ships were extremely useful in the training. Skolas and his wolves have been seen near Mars but with the Cabal's heightened defenses we can't get to him. We have discovered that the vanguard have discovered the base for house devils and plan on striking down their servitor." Rendal replied.

"I see your English has improved tremendously Rendal. How are the barons behaving with my Nightingales?" Rob asked.

"They are competent fighters and decent tacticians. They have the respect of most barons. A few are holding out since they have yet to see them in an actual fight. No hostilities form the other eliksni either. The fact you gave everyone new cloaks definitely helped your reputation and their tolerance of your allies." Rendal replied.

"Well with a new house comes new colors. The house of Winter is no more, the house of Shadows has risen." Rob gazed out towards space.

"How is the reef queen?" Rendal asked.

"She is improving immensely. She seems to grasp fighting quickly. Now any news from the Wolves who didn't follow skolas?" Rob turned to Rendal.

"They have been imprisoned into the prison of elders. Variks is their leader now." Rendal handed him a data pad with all the information they had on the loyal wolves.

"They imprisoned Variks?" Rob asked surprised.

"Yes, the demon prince has been spreading rumors about his sister and any who supported her. The people are divided. A civil war is most likely to occur unless the prince can get the people on his side." Rendal explained.

"Interesting. Well send a message to house devils and worn them of the upcoming raid. Send them all the data we have gained on the raid." Rob instructed.

'Why help a house not allied with us?" Rendal questioned.

"Simple Rendal, if we simply conquer every house, the casualties will continuously mount. If we can get them to join willingly then we don't lose anything. See this as a gesture of good faith. WE gave them something and now they must return the favor." Rob explained.

"You would do well in the political arena." Mara's voice rang from behind them.

"Not really. Leading a group without any opposition is easy. Once you introduce other parties then nothing gets done and back door dealing become more common. So Mara Sov, are you ready to take your test in order to become a Nightingale?" Rob stood at attention as well as Mara.

"Yes sir." Mara said.

"Good because we have found another shrine of Oryx. All you have to do is destroy it on your own and you are in. The catch is that every time we hit a new shrine they increase the defenses. This will be know different so expect to get swarmed. If it looks bleak my two most trusted nightingales will step in to bail you out. They are also your judges. Should you need to be bailed out it is up to them if you are ready to be a nightingale." Rob explained her upcoming mission.

"Understood sir. When do we arrive?" Mara asked.

"In a few hours so get some rest. You are going to need it." Rob smirked as she nodded and left.

"Are you sure it is wise to send her in their on her own?" Rendal asked.

"She can handle herself. Besides the hunters I am sending to follow her won't allow her to die. She is in good hands." Rob shrugged.

"What shall we do after this?" Rendal wondered.

"We go after Skolas. The Cabal are a tough batch and the wolves are not up for that kind of fight. Besides Skolas wants revenge for the reef wars. HE won't get that on Mars. He may be trying to get new weapons for his eventual assault." Rob said as he sat in his throne. "For now though continue training our new squadrons so that we can become the military might the vanguard fear we will become."

"Of course, sir." Rendal bowed before leaving to carry out his orders.

'Soon the fallen shall rise and vanguard will fall.' Rob smirked as he looked out into space.

 **So it has been a long time since I have updated this story. It is not done or abandoned. I just didn't have any motivation to write it. Destiny pissed me off and well lost my drive for this story. Well I got some inspiration after completing some quests. Hopefully I won't have any more writers block. Anyway I was going to include the mission if I was able to do a raid on Destiny just to see if I could get any ideas on where it should be. But since I have no friend son destiny and having never done a raid, well nobody wants to help me through it. SO I am stuck at light 295. Oh well. If any of you want to help me through one raid send me a message. Note I use xbox one and my name is Dragony4. Female hunters. If you see me send me a message hi. I like to think I am a decent player. Of course I ain't the best but yeah. SO if you see me say hi. And hopefully there won't be another long wait for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Commander we have an incoming transmission." Rendal stated from his console.

"Patch it through." Rob stated.

"Good afternoon guardian, this is Mara Sov. The shrine of Oryx has been destroyed."

"Congratulations Mara, you sound tired. Tuff fight?" Rob smirked as he heard Mara groan.

"No Rob. I only had to kill a small horde of Hive and some weird black creature that could teleport small distances. Any idea what that was?"

"Do you have any pictures of this thing?" Ron asked intrigued.

"NO I was too busy trying not to die. Ask one of your nightingales that tailed me on this mission. I'm sure they took some pictures." Mara growled out.

"OK ok calm down Mara, I would like to be the first to congratulate you on a successful mission. Welcome to the order of Nocturnal, you are officially a nightingale. When you get back we shall have the official ceremony."

"Thank you rob, Mara out." The connection closed.

"Well Rendal send a message to all nightingales out in the field. Tell them to come home." Rob makes his way off the bridge.

*Couple hours later*

"Mara Sov today you proved that you have the resourcefulness to be a nightingale. We work in shadows to bring forth the light, we honor your induction nightingale, now choose your class. Will you dance in wind as a bladedancer, hunt your prey as a nightstalker, or blow your enemies away as a gunslinger?"

"I Mara Sov will stalk my prey from the shadows. I shall use the darkness of the void to purge evil from this universe. Through shadow I shall bring out the light."

"May your aim be true and your arrow swift Mara sov, Nightstalker of Nocturnal." Rob who was standing before Mara in a long chamber with the other nightingales standing on either side of the room, moves forward to present a midnight cloak with the symbol of the house of shadows on it. (My cover image of the symbol on the cloaks.) Everyone started clapping as Mara took the offered cloak and put it on. "Congrats Mara, I am proud of you." Mara smiled at Rob before hugging him. Rob seemed surprised before returning her hug.

"Thank you Rob for giving me a new family. But I have to ask who will train me to use the void?" Mara asked as she recalled their conversation from before the ceremony.

*flashback*

"Welcome back Mara I'm sure your trip wasn't too boring. We are just waiting on a few stragglers to show up. SO before we go through the ceremony here are some lies you must memorize." Mara was about to protest but before she could say anything Rob continued. "Don't worry there aren't many and they are easy to memorize. Plus we can have them read to you through this earpiece." He handed her an earpiece which she quickly put in. As she started ready her brows furrowed.

"What is a bladedancer, gunslinger and Nightstalker?" Mara asked.

"Those are hunter subclasses and since I have trained you to fight like a hunter you can choose between those three. A bladedancer uses electricity to make a powerful blade and can move at extreme speeds. They are close quarters experts. Gunslingers use solar energy to form a handcannon with three to four shots that will disintegrate almost any enemy while dealing massive damage to those who don't. Nightstalker's use the void as archers. They hunt from the shadows to pin large amounts of enemies with their bow before destroying them. Whatever you decide someone who specializes in that class will train you to harness and use that ability." Rob explained.

"Which one are you?" Mara asked.

"I am a master gunslinger as well as nightstalker I am currently working on my bladedancer abilities and should have them mastered within a few months." Rob shrugged at her stunned expression.

"Can I learn all three?" thinking about how powerful she could become with all three under her belt brought a smile to her face.

"No. only the leader may master all three. Besides it could take years to master one. The only reason I have mastered two is because of some tough as shit training that put me in the hospital more times than I could count. Besides, it's not like you could use them at the same time. Only one guardian ever tried to use them all at once and to put it lightly, he isn't around anymore. There is a limit to how much power a single person can handle Mara. Take it slow for now and I promise, you will become extremely powerful." Rob cautioned her. Mara nodded at his explanation but was still disappointed. "Now I recommend you put some thought into what class you want to start out in. It is a very important decision to make." Rob walked off after he said that to help with the finishing touches on the prep. Mara just gazed back down at the script deep in thought.

*End flashback*

"Well Since I am the only nightstalker still in our little group, I shall be your mentor." Rob smiled down at her as she gave him another hug. "I take it you are very happy with this arrangement. Now enough hugging. We have a feast to attend to." Rob yelled out the last part eliciting cheers form everyone in the room and well as some fallen who were allowed to attend.

"Sir you may want to come to the bridge." Rendal's voice rang over the speakers.

"Well duty calls. Mara enjoy your dinner and get to know your fellow nightingales." Rob motioned for her to join the others at the table then left to the bridge.

"SO you are the other nightingales?" Mara asked as she took her seat.

"Yes, my name is Sapphire on account of my eyes and I'm a bladedancer." Sapphire stated. She was a human with brown hair and wore vermilion stripe armor with a purple shader. On her hip was a small pistol and leaning against the table was what appeared to be a scout rifle.

"My name is emerald also on account of my eyes. I'm the local gunslinger." Emerald introduced herself. She was also human but with black hair and wore vermilion armor also but with a chest piece that had a wolfs head on it. She carried a shotgun and an auto rifle into battle.

"I'm josh, the one and only titan of this group. I'm a defender but I recently started training with the sunbreakers to harness solar energy." Josh stood and bowed. He had short blonde hair with a vertical scar running down his face. He had green eyes and wore heavy titan armor. He carried a rocket launcher and a shotgun.

"Last but not least, I'm Cinder I'm a stormcaller and recently I have experimented with void abilities." Cinder nodded towards Mara. She had blood red hair as well as red eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows. She wore what Mara assumed was some kind of light armor with a helmet that reminded her of a hawk. At her side was an exotic looking auto rifle as well as a small pistol holstered to her hip.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Mara bowed to them all. "I am proud to be a part of this family."

"Well enough with the formalities. I'm starving and it isn't every day we get to eat like pigs." Emerald sat back down and started digging in.

"Well she has a point." Josh shrugged before joining her which was quickly followed by the others.

*On the Bridge*

"What do you have for me Rendal?" Rob asked as he walked onto the bridge.

"Petra and I were running scans over mars. She noticed that some ships were leaving Mars and heading towards Venus. We did a scan and found out those were wolf ships. Skolas has his sights on Venus which could spell trouble for us should they strike any remaining ground troops." Rendal summed up.

"Sir, I believe Skolas might also try and get his hands on Vex technology." Petra spoke up from her own console.

"Why do you think that?" Rob asked.

"Well the vex are the most technologically advanced race in this galaxy. Their weapons are far superior than even the cabals. IF they can enter the vault of glass then they could possibly get a super weapon or worse. Ability to time travel." Petra explained.

"I want all ships to head to Venus but steer clear of the wolves for now. Advise any ground teams to go into hiding and move toward the vault of glass." Rob ordered. "SO Skolas, let the games begin."

 **Two chapters within a week. And the action is about to pick up. SO hopefully this kind of makes up for my long brake. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway you meet my other nightingales. Most are based on some of my current characters and some past ones. So let me know what you guys think. I love feedback in my stories.**


End file.
